


Surgical Punishment

by SpiritScribe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pain, Punishment, Smut, Violence, misuse of medical objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Classic Heavy has had it up to here with the Medic sticking strange things inside him and his men. He decides that it is time to teach the bespectacled merc a lesson and have a bit of fun himself.(I guess some of what happens could be seen as too 'violent' for some people because of blood and pain play like elements... um man I'm bad at knowing if I should use to use archieve warnings or not)





	Surgical Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from my Tumblr. While I know I wrote this... I did completely forget that I wrote this until I re-read it edit some errors XD. Found it in my archive and was like whut. Dubious because Medic doesn't really have much of a choice but at the same time he isn't against the idea of sex with CHeavy.

The Medic was humming to himself happily as he organised his medical equipment. It was rather nice working with the Classics. They were older gentlemen sure but he wasn’t exactly a spring chicken himself. Also they were practically blank canvases for his experiments. Just thinking about it made him giddy. Of course he knew he had been treading on a few toes with the big bad leader of the team. That guy really didn’t appreciate the beauty of his work. Still he didn’t let it completely deter him from his goals. However perhaps he should have proceeded with more caution because the muscular brute had decided he needed to rein the doctor in one way or another.

“I need a word with you Doc.” The voice of the gruff merc came from behind the physician.

The beaming medical practitioner turned to face the taller male, “Ya? What can I do for you? Are you feeling ill? Perhaps I should give you a full check-up.” He moved towards the annoyed looking merc wanting to take a closer look at him. He didn’t look pale but of cause being older meant there were more risks when it came with sickness. Though perhaps it was an old wound paining him instead.

It was none of these things and the larger merc rolled his eyes behind his blue goggles, “I’m not here for a check up. I’m here because you need to start being more obedient.” He loomed over the shorter male, “You are going to run all your little experiments by me.”

The bespectacled doc frowned, “But… things like that. You are not a man of medicine you couldn’t being to understand my work. You’d just stop my progress.”

He stepped back from the brutish merc and turned away in a huff only to have his shoulder grabbed by a rough hand. He was spun back around to face the growling mercenary.

“Now you listen good. It is time you were reprimanded for repeatedly disobeying my orders when it comes to your work. I’ve over looked the fact you previously worked with the enemy but with all your strange experiments I’m starting to think you are trying to undermine this operation.” The Classic tightened his grip on the Medic’s shoulder as he tried to drill in the seriousness of the matter.

Blue eyes went wide behind circular glasses, “W-what? I experimented on my previous team just as much. They didn’t complain about it.”

“Probably because they are a bunch of loonies who just happen to be good at killing things. They are no where close to my team’s talent. Now you can either take your punishment and be part of this team or you can remain just some insane doc who likes to cut people up. Are you a merc or a madman?” The gruff merc shook the physician slightly wondering if he could make the doc see sense.

“I’d like to think I was a bit of both…” The German merc chuckled a little but it died down when he saw how serious the expression was on the heavy weapon’s expert’s face, “O-okay… I’ll behave. Do I have to write out my requests or just ask you verbally?”

“Let’s have you write them out. More professional to keep a hard record. However you are not getting out of some punishment. So far you haven’t proven yourself one to listen to just words. I think a few actions might help.” A wolf like grin spread across the blue clad merc’s face, “Perhaps you just need another avenue to let out all of that pent up energy of yours.”

A look of bemusement crossed over the Medic’s face but it was soon replaced with one of utter shock as he was thrown across the room onto the operating table. His head hit the metal hard enough to daze him. Trying to shake it off he sat up on the table and tried to focus on the powerful male coming towards him.

“Let’s see how you like being at the receiving end of some of your toys.” The beast of a merc chuckled kicking a small trolley on wheels that held various medical objects towards the operating table.

The Medic was distracted by the trolley so jumped slightly when a large hand landed on his thigh. His wide blue eyes shifted back to the wolf of a man who was looming over him as that rough hand caressed his thigh, brushing close to his crotch but not quite touching it.

“Now I’m no medical expert but I’ll do my best.” The goggle wearing merc grinned and reached for the larger of the scalpels present.

The German doc raised his hands in protest, “Please… I’d rather if you didn’t go messing around with my instruments.” He didn’t really want to be cut up by the larger male and he definitely didn’t want the muscular merc to find out that such things sometimes turned him on. It didn’t help that the powerful male was the doctor’s type. Still he doubted that the goggle wearer was going to forgo the punishment. What he didn’t know was that the attraction was mutual.

The brutish merc had a thing for the German doctor. He couldn’t help finding the bespectacled fox sexy. Perhaps it was the accent or the way those brilliant blue eyes full of intelligence mixed with madness clashed with the dark hair. Maybe it was the way the physician still looked good for his age or the diabolical smirk the Medic got when he was enjoying himself. It could just be that crazy was contagious because the medical merc was certainly driving him mad. What ever the reasons he wanted to make the bespectacled doc his bitch.

The muscular male smiled in a twisted manner, “Don’t wiggle around so much or I might cause more than superficial damage.” He pushed the doctor’s shoulders down against the table roughly and the Medic lay as still as possible. It wasn’t like the other man was going to kill him after all. He was still needed. Though he did wonder how much damage might get done.

“Good. Now then we start with an incision right?” The gruff merc’s voice held a hint of mirth at being able to play with the physician like this. He was sure the medical merc was not use to being on the receiving end of his own tools.

The bespectacled doc nodded ever so slightly as it seemed the powerful merc was waiting for an answer of some sort. The blade flashed in the strong hands and cut into the medical jacket and shirt of blue eyed doctor. As he had to dig the blade in to get both layers of fabric he also caught the skin of the medical practitioner slightly. The action elicited a hiss of pain from the German but it really was just a superficial nick so he didn’t complain outright. However he did make a suggestion.

“The scissors. You intend to cut me out of my uniform correct? Well those will make it easier to open up the hole you have made.” It certainly would be faster than trying to slice through the fabric with the scalpel and hopefully draw less blood. He wasn’t exactly sure of the blue clad man’s goals with this punishment but he felt that the larger male wanted to remove his clothes rather than his skin. At least for now anyway.

The Classic Heavy ruffled the doc’s hair with his free hand and put down the scalpel to pick up the scissors. “Thanks doc this will be faster.” He started cutting, the scissors that were sharp enough to slice easily through flesh, cut through the fabric like it was tissue paper.

Once the pale chest of the Medic was revealed the larger male pressed his lips to the small cut he had made into the skin and licked along it. The foxy physician tasted so good he wanted make his way inside of the blue eyed doc but he had to punish the bespectacled merc first. It seemed despite the initial complaint about the misuse of the medical equipment, the situation was actually tuning the German merc on. It made the goggle wearer’s blood run hot to see the his prey starting to get aroused. His licking of the minor wound he had made was getting some interesting sounds out of the doctor.

The physician was of cause quite surprised at his chest being attacked in such away. It was pretty clear that the attack was lust fuelled. He understood desires well enough himself to know that this punishment wasn’t strictly professional. Of course if the Classic Heavy wanted to control him it was certainly an interesting leash to put on him. It certainly would get rid of some excess energy. Though the Medic was still not happy about his lack of choice in the matter.

The beast like merc glanced at the surgical tools again and picked up a handful of identical objects.

“Hey doc what are these for?” He held the items right in front of the Medic’s face who blinked, slightly bemused by the sudden question.

“Those are towel clamps. You usually use them to secure surgical towels and drapes in place while operating.” He explained only to pale slightly when the larger male grinned and started opening the objects that resembled small pinching claws on the end of forceps handles.

The bandanna wearing merc pushed the ruined jacket and shirt to their respective sides of the Medic’s chest. Then intentionally catching skin as well as fabric he secured the torn edges to the sides of the German’s chest. The force at which he closed the pointed objects caused them to cut into the skin of the wide eyed physician, who cried out and writhed a little. He tried not to move too much as he didn’t want the heavy weapons expert to have to try repeatedly to get all the clamps he intended to use in place. Still it was uncomfortable and brought tears to his blue eyes.

The gruff merc shifted the medical practitioner’s glasses slightly and kissed the tears away. “Your tears taste good too.”

Those words sent further shudders through the bespectacled doc. The Medic didn’t bother trying to remove the clamps as it was clear the larger man wasn’t going to allow him to if he did try. That and the pain was pleasing in combination with the touches he was now getting. The blue clad merc was caressing the German’s pale chest and licking along his neck. One of the large hand moved further south and touched the growing arousal in the physician’s trousers. The other toyed with one of the clamps creating more pain along with the pleasure. The blue eyed doc couldn’t help letting out lewd sounds in reaction to the treatment.

The sounds the physician was making was like sweet music to the powerful mercenary’s ears. He would have punished the German doc sooner if he had known the rough treatment would be this well received. He could feel his own arousal pressing against its confines. He had to hold back for now though there was still so many thing to try. After a little more teasing – which caused the small wounds he had made with the towel clamps to bleed some more as they cut into the taught skin – he decided to ask about another interesting tool.

The blue eyed doctor watched as another medical instrument was picked up by the larger male. He swallowed thickly as the object was held out for him to see properly.

“Now then doc. What are these for?” The powerful merc opened and closed them experimentally seeing that he could set the space between the outwards facing claw like hooks to different sizes and it would remain open due to the ratchet like section in between the handles.

He German doctor gulped again, “T-that is a type of handheld retractor.” He really wasn’t sure he should tell the beast of a merc they were used for given the current mindset of the larger male but he relented under the expectant goggle shrouded gaze. “They are for holding incisions or wounds open. That one is the sort that once you position it you can just leave it there holding the opening apart.”

“Sounds useful.” He studied the tool some more before grinning broadly. “Hold up your legs Doc.”

The Medic stared up at him in confusion for a moment then his face grew hot with embarrassment. It was as if he could see the cogs in the blue clad merc’s brain turning. Reluctantly he raised his legs, holding onto them with his gloved hands. He was both excited and apprehensive to continue receiving 'punishment’ from this man.

“Good, now spread them a little.” The muscular merc’s grin seemed to spread wider as the medical practitioner complied with his demands, “Beautiful.” He put down the retractor for a moment and picked up the scalpel once more. “Now stay still.” He pressed the blade quite firmly against he seam that ran over the Medic’s ass and made an incision along the fabric. He managed to cut through both layers of fabric and reveal the doctor’s twitching entrance. He had even managed not to nick the skin. “Humm I’m getting pretty good at this ain’t I doc.”

“Y-yes very gut…” Came the praise from the trembling physician.

The powerful merc chuckled and used the scissors to open up the medical merc’s trousers and underwear some more without truly releasing the German’s trapped member. He shook his head in amusement as he caught the bespectacled merc mumbling something about ruined uniforms.

“Now, now doc this is supposed to be a punishment after all. Though with the way you are reacting I’m not sure which of us is enjoying this more.” The grin on the brutish merc’s face was predatory as he spoke.

The Medic flushed scarlet, “I can not help what effects me body. M-many great men have tried to control such things but the body will always crave what the body wants unless you are prepared to removed the pleasure sensors from the brain.” He rambled slightly as he was rather flustered by the Classic pointing out his arousal.

The blue clad merc’s hidden eyes travelled to the trembling doctor’s quivering entrance and he picked up one of the handheld retractors once more. “This will probably hurt.”

That was all the warning the bespectacled mercenary got before the metal object was thrust inside of him. He cried out at the sudden intrusion and did his best to focus on keeping his legs up how the Classic Heavy wanted. He felt the larger male slowly opening the surgical tool inside him as his flesh was pushed apart by the pronged ends. Blood ran from his hole from the shallow cuts made by edges scraping along his tight passage.

Once the powerful mercenary managed to get the retractor fully open he reached for another. “Lets see if we can open you up a bit further.” The second was easier to get in as he had already spread the doctor’s tight opening. He angled it differently from the first and further inside. Of course he had to work around the first retractor but he managed. He started opening it as he had the last, savouring the Medic’s expression.

“Ack… Nein… bitter. P-please no more.” The bespectacled doc begged in response to the unusual and painful sensation of being opened up in such a manner.

“I’m sorry doc but as this is a punishment I get to decide when it ends.” The other merc replied with a deep chuckle. The muscular male wiggled the handles of the instruments slightly causing more sensations to make the doctor twitch and writhe.

The physician managed to keep holding his legs up though he trembled from the effort. He then began begging in German again. As much pain as he was in though he was still getting off on the situation and it seem the taller male was also. The powerful merc in question felt painfully trapped in his trousers. Still he decided to draw the punishment out a little longer. He had the patience to do so and it would be all the more rewarding in the end. He reached for one of the smaller scalpel causing the medical merc to tense.

“Hold very still doc.” He practically purred as he manoeuvred the blade inside of the physician’s opening.

The Medic whimpered but remained as still as possible. He felt the blade touch against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. It was just enough to let him know the blade was there without actually cutting into his flesh. He felt as if his heart might leap out of his chest. The heavy weapons expert could do a lot of damage. The medical merc would be able to heal any non-fatal wounds – hell even some fatal ones – but it didn’t stop him from not wanting to receive certain wounds in the first place. Plus he was sure he wouldn’t be allowed to heal until after the big bad wolf was done with him. The anticipation of potential pain though was arousing.

“Please…” The abused doctor mumbled out hoping the other man would listen.

Having decided he had tormented the defeated doc enough the muscular merc carefully removed the scalpel and put it down. He pick up some KY-gelly and squeezed it into the Medic’s spread opening. The physician gasped at the sudden cold sensation from the lubrication. The Classic Heavy then closed and removed the retractors allowing the bespectacled merc’s entrance to relax for now. Taking hold of the scissors once more he cut away the doctor’s trousers and underwear fully. He ran the side of his scissors along the blue eyed German’s shaft causing it to twitch and the blue eyed doc to shudder at the cold metal coming into contact with his sensitive skin.

“You have been very good so far doc. Time for a little reward.” He set the scissors down finally freed his own hardened cock.

The Medic made a sound of approval wanting desperately to receive more pleasure. As the larger male moved so that the doctor could rest his legs on his broad shoulders rather than have to keep holding them up himself. The German relaxed with a small sigh of relief. The brutish merc allowed the blue eyed doc a moment while he lined up before thrusting into the medical practitioner’s loosened and lubed entrance. The greying doc let out a small cry and gripped the sides of the metal table for something to hold onto.

The beastly goggle wearer let out a small moan himself at how good it felt to be inside the bespectacled male. With a grunt of effort he started thrusting not worrying about starting slow. His powerful movements shook the Medic as he pounded his abused ass. He slammed against the doctor’s prostate so hard the medical man wasn’t sure if he was feeling pain or pleasure, though he was positive he was seeing stars. The German merc writhed on the table which caused the pincer like towel clamps to pull painfully at his skin as he moaned and spouted out bursts of German.

The Classic couldn’t get enough of the wonderful sight before him. He wanted to burn it into his mind. He held the hip of the other mercenary in a powerful grip to stop him sliding off the table as he reached out and removed the clamps. Bending over the doctor more he sucked at the tiny wounds. It was a slightly difficult position for both parties but enjoyable.

The blue eyed doc finally managed to think clearly enough for a moment to speak in English, “I-I can’t… much longer.”

The gruff male released the physician’s skin and nodded slightly knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer either. He straightened up and put his energy into taking the Medic hard and fast. He wrapped a rough hand around the German merc’s member and started pumping it in time wit his aggressive thrusts. The doctor arched up on the table as he reached his climax with a cry that echoed so much he was sure the rest of the Classic team probably heard it – even though some of them may have had hearing issues. The larger male felt the medical merc tighten around him and with a few more thrusts found his own release spilling his seed deep inside of Medic’s ass. He let out a victorious howl of a sound and looked down at the panting physician with a wide grin.

He carefully pulled out while still feeling the glow and could see that the doctor was pretty exhausted from the pain and the pleasure he had put the medical practitioner through. “Well doc it looks like this is a good way of tiring you out. Maybe you shouldn’t waste so much energy on your little experiments. This was much more satisfying right? Of course it takes a lot to fully satisfy my hunger so you better be prepared to let me have the fill of your body.”

The blue eyed doctor could only mumble and nod slightly in response. Certainly his mind wasn’t on experiments any more. He wanted to be under that beast again. Though he needed to rest first. It had been a while since he had experienced such lust but it burnt now strong and powerful just like the other man.

“Good. I’ll take my leave for now then doc.” The Classic Heavy readjusted his pants and wiped his hands on the Medic’s ruined trousers. He then left to go clean up properly in the shower.

The German merc knew he was going to have to get off the table in case someone walked in and managed to get up and stagger to a bed that could be concealed by a curtain. He collapsed down on it deciding to rest before he had to some how make his own way to the shower and clean up. A shudder of desire went through him as he thought about what might happen if he were able to reach the shower while the muscular merc was still in it. It seemed the goggle wearer’s plan had worked and had some what tamed the experiment happy doc. Now all that was to be seen was if he could keep a good hold on the chain.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I had Medic begging in this one but don't think he is weak. He just saw going along with things and begging as the best options for that situation - he got a 'reward' after his punishment after all. If he had wanted to he could have kicked CHeavy in the face but he didn't.


End file.
